Building construction utilizing bricks, stone, or the like, is dependent upon mortar or other cement to secure the individual blocks of brick or stone together. While the resulting structures are generally quite sturdy and durable, a great deal of their strength is dependent upon the cured mortar or other agent used to cement the blocks together; such a structure is relatively weak until the mortar or other cement cures.
This is especially true where the brick or stonework is used in the construction of an arch over an underlying door, window, or other opening. Such arches have been known in the building trade for thousands of years, and have been found to be capable of supporting a substantial load over an opening when properly constructed. However, this is only true when the arch structure is absolutely rigid and solid. A masonry arch is incapable of supporting even its own weight until the mortar or other cement used to secure the blocks together, has cured.
Heretofore, the building construction trade has generally relied upon support forms constructed of wood to support a masonry arch being constructed, until the mortar or cement is cured. Generally, due to union and other professional and work rules, different workers (i. e., carpenters) must be brought in to construct such wood forms. Consequently, any masonry construction in the immediate area comes to a halt. The construction of such a form or support for a masonry arch may take anywhere from two to several hours, depending upon the size and complexity of the shape, and as permanent fasteners (nails) are used in the construction of the form, each form is destroyed in order to remove it when the masonry arch is completed and the mortar or cement cured. Thus, each form is specific for the particular arch to be constructed, and cannot be reused.
Such wood forms are relatively weak, and can support no more than two or three courses of bricks until the mortar or cement cures and the masonry arch is self supporting. Once again, any masonry work in the immediate vicinity must stop after the very few courses (perhaps only one) of bricks or blocks are laid, until curing is complete, and of course cannot continue while the carpenter(s) is/are knocking out the no longer needed wood support.
As can be seen, the above method of masonry arch construction is extremely wasteful of both time and materials, which equate to the cost of building construction. Accordingly, the need arises for a reusable masonry arch support which is adjustable for different widths and heights of arched openings, as well as for differently shaped (e.g., gothic, semicircular, etc.) arches. The device must provide for ease of installation and removal by masonry crews, thus eliminating the need for other materials and workers.